


Time-Bomb

by delixate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Make Outs, Stiles being adorable, Stydia, hate/sorta lovers, pretend hate, who am I kidding everyone does, who even reads tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delixate/pseuds/delixate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A.K.A; the one where stiles and lydia finally have some communication about their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time-Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> well...here we go.

"Stiles!" Lydia shouted down the hall. Everybody turned to look at the queen bee of Beacon Hills, and in return she glared. "Stiles Stilinski! Where the hell are you?" 

Stiles heard Lydia before he saw her, and sighed into Malia's neck. "See you soon Babe," he wispered, knowing that the words were untrue. 

Malia pouted, something which Stiles hated. "Why do you have to go with that bitch, anyway? All you guys do is fight, anyway." 

Stiles held in a laugh. "Yeah," he agreed half-hartedly, snickering at Malia's words. He waved goodbye, hastily dropping her cold, scratchy hands. Stiles turned his back, ignoring Malia's attempts to get him to stay. He knew that as soon as he left, she would go back to shagging some random ass in Coaches. office. Not that she knew he knew, of course. 

~~~~

Lydia waited by the media room, growing impatiant. He knew she hated tardiness, and they had fought over his time keeping skills many times. Yet, Lydia couldn't help smiling at the thought that he was coming. It was surreal at first, and although Lydia loved it, she couldn't help but crave something more.

5...4...3...2...1...

"Lydia!" He called. She smiled, beside her self. It was just his voice, she told herself calmly. Just his voic-

"Get in here you moron," she growled as she shoved him into the classrom. He smirked, and steped into the tiny, yet comfy room. 

The media classroom was only really used for when the teachers hadn't planned a lesson, therefore leading to watchings videos for half an hour. The room was dusty, and it had a old people smell that Lydia couldn't quite get used to. 

As soon as they had steped in, Stiles grabbed ahold of her hand and twisted her around, making her look at him. For the first time Lydia allowed herself to actually look at him. 

"Stiles?" she asked, her voice wobbly. 

"Yeah?" He replied, his heart beating loud in his chest. Stiles lived for these moments, the moments when Lydia gave her heart completely to him. 

Stiles' phone beeped, and he went to pull it out of his pocket, ignoring Lydia's obvious pout. He scoffed when he read it, and shoved it back into his pocket.

"Don't pout Lydia. I'm here, because I love you, you know that. Stop sulking, I'm wasting my lunch break on you."

Lydia rolled her eyes. They both knew that was a lie.

Lydia fiddled with her bracelet Stiles had gotten her for her 18th brithday. He loved the fact that she wore it, the fact that she apprecated what he had done for her. What he didn't love was the fact she hadn't been wearing it as much as she did. 

"Lydia?" He asked, tentivly pulling her into a hug. She hesitated for a fraction of a second before putting her arms around his waist. "What's wrong?" his voice like honey, soft and sweet. Lydia melted into his arms, breathing in his scent.

"I-I can't do this anymore." Stiles stared down at her, confused. 

"Do what?" 

"This. Pretend that we don't even know each other. Pretend that I don't enjoy your company. I can't keep lying to everyone, saying that I don't like you. I honestly can't do it."

Stiles looked down at her, pulling her closer. Here was Lydia Martin, the Ice Queen basically confessing her love for him. (In her own weird way, of course.) He breathed in heavily, and was rewarded with a sweet, flowery scent that smelled like roses. 

Stiles put his arms around her neck, and pulled her into his chest, leaving just enough room to kiss her cheek. "Then let's stop. Stop pretending. If you want me too, I'll walk out of this room right now, and you never have to see me again." 

Lydia sharply breathed in, tighting her grip on his waist. "You know I can't do that." Her hazel eyes looked up to his chocolate ones. She was surprised to see that he looked confused, and she scoffed. "Come on Stiles. You must know by now that I'm in love with you."

Stiles heart stopped beating at the word love. Lydia Martin, his Lydia, was in love with him? 

She was going to be the death of him.

Quickly and swiftly he softly pressed his lips onto hers, making her react instantly. Her hands gripped his t-shirt, and she drew swirly patterns with her nails. He groaned when she opened her mouth, inviting him in. Lydia smiled into the kiss, making a thousand tiny butterfiles in Stiles' stomach flutter. She was beautiful, and she was his.

Lydia hastily pulled away, wiping her mouth with her hands, jumping away from Stiles. He looked at her confused. "What-what about Malia?" Stiles stepped back infront of her, careful not to spook her. 

"We broke up."

"Since when?" Lydia couldn't keep the surprise out of her voice, and Stiles smirked and pulled out his phone.

"Since about seven minutes ago." He showed her the text Malia had sent minutes before, and she broke into a breaktaking grin.

She grabbed his hand and her bag, stepping towards the door. "I love you, Stiles Stilinski."

"I love you too, Lydia Martin." 

Her hand touched the doorknob, and he put his hand over hers.

"Ready for this?" 

"Are you kidding me? With you by my side, I would be ready to take over the world."

"Shut up Stilinski."

"What? I'm just speaking the truth."

"Loveable idiot." She muttered under her breath.

"Love you too Princess."

And with that, they opened the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really quickly so hopefully it's not too bad...feedback?


End file.
